Many users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. These users employ various electronic devices to consume (e.g., read or otherwise view) such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, and the like. In the context of a user reading an eBook using an eBook reader device, the user may turn pages of the eBook in order to read subsequent pages of the eBook. Upon the user performing some action indicating an intent to turn a page of the eBook, the amount of time between that action and the time at which the next page is displayed to the user corresponds to a page turn time. When the page turn time is slow, the user is forced to wait until the next page of the eBook is displayed via the display of the eBook reader device, which may result in a poor user experience.